N'écoute pas les 'on' dit
by Voldiie
Summary: Ou quand les Eitos Rangers doivent aider le soldat Green ! Nagase/Okura


Tacchon se releva, le regard de Nagase braqué sur lui.

Il prit son t-shirt en main, attrapa le reste de ses affaires posées sur une chaise et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quel con il avait été, de penser un instant que le grand Nagase Tomoya s'intéresserait à lui pour autre chose que son corps.. il l'avait vu venir, on l'avait prévenu. Il en avait joué, aussi, mais il avait pensé que peut-être, le Tokio n'était pas si froid que ça, et qu'il avait une chance. Ryo lui avait bien dit que le seul kouhai que l'ainé appréciait était cet abruti de Tegoshi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait d'ailleurs, à ce lui-là ? Ouais il était beau, dans le genre mignon qu'on a envie de câliner, et ouais il avait une putain d'voix. Mais il avait quoi que Tacchon n'avait pas, hein ? Il était égoïste, orgueilleux, prétentieux même ! Et pourtant, Nagase l'appréciait. Il l'appréciait pour quoi au juste d'ailleurs ? Il aurait bien aimé savoir la réponse, même si il s'en doutait. On lui avait bien dit que tout n'était qu'une question de sexe avec le Tokio.

Passant sous la douche, Okura s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa à la va vite avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il avait peur de croiser Tomoya, mais ce dernier n'était apparemment pas sorti de sa chambre. Soulagé, le Kanjani sorti de l'appartement le plus silencieusement et le plus vite possible, pour retourner chez lui et pleurer tout son saoul.

Le lendemain, dans la salle de répétition des Kanjani, le moral n'était pas au top. Tous les Kanjani étaient réunis autour de la table, consolant au mieux leur petit dernier. Tacchon n'était pas rentré dans les détails, mais tous avait compris : leur sempai avait fait du mal à leur batteur, et ça, ça méritait une vengeance.

Alors, le cerveau de leur groupe, Yokoyama, se retira dans son coin pour concocter une terrible vengeance qui ferait regretter à leur sempai de se moquer de leur cadet. Certes, ils connaissaient tous le caractère bourru du Tokio, mais contre l'adversité, quel qu'il soit, les idoles du kansai n'avait que faire des obstacles. Alors que Ryo & Yasu consolaient Green avec des câlins et des frottement dans le dos, Hina était parti chercher du réconfort à la boulangerie. Connaissant le petit dernier, l'un des seuls moyen de lui remonter le moral était un gros gâteau au chocolat. Peu avant midi, Yoko avait mis en place son plan, et terminait de l'expliquer aux personnes concernées, lorsque contre toute attente, une voix grave s'éleva :

- Laissez tomber les gars, ça sert à rien.

Tout les eitos se regardèrent, suspicieux. Tacchon les regarda avec un petit sourire triste

- J'vous assure, c'est pas grave. Ce qui est fait est fait, et j'ai pas très envie de voir tous les Tokio débarquer après notre petite blague. Et puis, c'est pas ça qui changera son opinion.

- Il a pas tort, soupira Yokoyama. Ça ne servira qu'à envenimer les choses je suppose. Mais de toute manière, il le regrettera !

- Complètement ! renchérit Maruyama

- Au fait les gars si je ne m'abuse, nous ne sommes pas censé répété avec les autres groupes cet aprem ? Ce serait déjà un début, non ? Demanda Subaru.

- Y'aura qui déjà ? Questionna à son tour Hina.

- Hum, nous, KAT-TUN, NEWS, Kisumai, Jump, Tokio, V6.. les habituels quoi, répondit Ryo.

- Mais c'est parfait ça... murmura presque le plus vieux.

- Donc si je comprends bien tes intentions Yoko-chan, on va pourrir le countdown ? Demanda innocemment Yasuda

- Non, bien sur que non, les autres groupes n'ont rien a voir dans l'histoire. Mais voilà ce qu'on pourrait faire pour commencer : Ignorez les. On ne parle à aucun Tokio.

- Taichi-san est sympa, moi je l'aime bien, rétorqua Maru en faisant la moue.

- Tamaguchi-san aussi, il me fait toujours rire aux countdown, continua Yasuda.

- Et puis Shigeru-san n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, renchéri Subaru.

- Et Matsu-kun trouverait bizarre que je ne lui adresse pas la parole, compléta Tacchon.

Yoko ferma les yeux, montrant à tous qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de punir leur sempai sans que cela n'atteigne tout son groupe.

- Et si... non, laissez tomber.

- Non vas-y Baru, toute idée est bonne à prendre.

- Et bien, Ta-chan, concrètement, pourquoi.. qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Interrogea Ryo, il a bien dit quelque chose non ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! On a coucher ensemble, je me suis réveillé et il m'a juste dit « C'était bien ». J'ai compris le message et je suis parti le plus vite possible.

- Oui mais.. il n'a vraiment rien dit d'autre ? Insista Hina.

- Non, rien. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

- Et si... et si tu t'étais emballé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ce que veux dire Baru, reprit Yasuda, c'est que tu ne pense pas avoir agi sans réfléchir ? Peut-être que ce que Nagase-sempai à dit signifiait qu'il était bien avec toi ou...

- Mais.. non. Tegoshi m'a dit que...

- Si tu commence à écouter Tesshi, on est pas sorti, coupa Ryo. Tu sais, tout le monde sais qu'il craque pour Nagase-sempai, mais lui n'est pas intéressé. Il était jaloux, il a essayé de se moquer de toi, ça a marché.

- Mais vous m'avez dit que...

- Écoute, on voulait juste que tu fasse attention, c'est tout. Tu es totalement accro à lui, on avait peur qu'il te rembarre et que tu tombe de trop haut Ta-chan, fit Maru en passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Il y'eu un silence que personne ne semblait vouloir briser. Et puis..

- Nouveau plan ! Cria Yoko, debout sur la table basse.

- Oï, voilà que tu te réveille ? Sourit Hina.

- Voilà : Restez là, ne bougez pas. Yasuba, avec moi !

Ce faisant, Yoko sauta par terre et sortit de la salle, suivi du duo, curieux. Les autres l'étaient tout autant, mais chacun avait confiance -une confiance limitée certes- en leur Génie du mal. Dans les couloirs de la JE, Yoko et le duo Yasuba, mit au courant par Yoko de son nouveau plan, cherchait la salle des Tokio. Depuis la nouvelle répartition des salles, tout avait changé. Ils mirent donc un certain temps à trouver leur sempai. Une fois devant la salle, le trio échangea un regard, avant de rentrer.

Dans la salle des Kanjani, Maru essayait de faire rire Tacchon qui était blotti dans les bras de Ryo, tandis que Hina était totalement concentré sur sa feuille. Le ventre de Tacchon se manifesta soudainement et Hina, jetant un œil à sa montre, pu constater que l'estomac du plus jeune ne se trompait jamais. Midi était sur le point de sonner.

Ils se questionnèrent pour savoir si oui ou non ils devaient attendre les autres, mais Ryo décida qu'ils les rejoindraient. Tacchon envoya un mail à Yasu pour lui dire de les rejoindre, et il descendirent à la cafétéria. Bien que divisé de moitié, leur entrée se fit remarquer. Le contraire aurait été étonnant avec eux. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle avec leur repas, attendant tranquillement leur compères. Ces derniers arrivèrent bien vite, juste devant leur sempais de Tokio. A la vue de Nagase, Okura baissa la tête, faisant mine de ne pas le voir.

- Alors ? S'écria Maru dès qu'ils furent tous assis.

- Alors.. tu verras bien ! Répondit Yoko avec un sourire en coin.

- Tacchon ! Fais les yeux doux à Yasu pour qu'il te dise !

- Ça ne marchera pas Maru, j'ai bien briefé Yasu. Il ne craquera pas, crois moi. Répliqua le ranger Black.

Maru ne dis plus rien, jetant des regards suspicieux sur son ainé de temps à autre, se tournant régulièrement vers Yasu ou Subaru qui faisait mine de ne pas le voir.  
Après avoir mangé, Yoko les informa qu'ils devaient se rendre dans la salle de répétition au sous-sol, la plus grande, afin de préparer le Countdown.

- C'est cool ça, pour une fois qu'on va pouvoir profiter avec tout le monde ! S'exclama Subaru.

- Mais c'est quand même marrant, nos concert, on rigole bien, sourit Yasuda en attrapant la main de Shibutani.

Une fois dans la salle, ils s'assirent en rond et discutèrent tranquillement. Les premiers à arriver furent étonnamment les Tokio, pour le plus grand malheur de Tacchon, qui croisa le regard qu'il trouva glacial de Nagase. Mort de peur et de honte, Il n'osa plus lever la tête.

- Maintenant ! S'écria soudainement Yoko !

Si Tadayoshi n'avait pas baissé la tête, et s'il avait observé ses camarades, il aurait compris que quelque chose se tramait. À l'entrée de leur sempai, Yoko avait échanger un signe du pouce avec le leader des Tokio, tandis que tous se regardaient, sauf Tacchon et Nagase. Et si le plus jeune avait regardé avec plus d'attention ses ainés, ils les auraient vus prêt à partir au moindre mouvement. C'est pourquoi, quand Yoko cria presque « maintenant », les Kanjani s'enfuirent le plus vite possible, avant que leur batteur n'ait le temps de réagir. Au signal de Yoko, quatre des cinq Tokio avait également -mais moins précipitamment- pris la poudre d'escampette. Aucun d'eux n'alla bien loin, ils restèrent juste derrière la porte, pour barrer le passage et laisser les deux autres tranquilles.

Relevant la tête au cri de Yoko, Tacchon ne comprit pas pourquoi ils s'enfuyaient tous. Affolé, il se leva à son tour mais moins vite et Nagase s'était déjà planté devant lui. Rouge de honte, Tacchon détourna la regard, avant que le chanteur ne le plaque contre le miroir derrière lui, les deux mains posés de chaque cotés de son corps. Les yeux fixés sur le torse de son sempai, Tacchon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, de peur de subir la colère du plus vieux.

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui, Yoshi ?

- P...Pardon ? Bégaya Okura, relevant la tête par la même occasion.

- Hier, ce matin.. c'était pas sympa de me planter comme ça..

- Je...Je.. c'est parce que...

Tacchon n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter que les lèvres de Nagase s'étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Incapable de bouger, Tacchon écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Yoshi ?

- Je.. comprends pas...

- Yokoyama m'a expliqué, plus ou moins clairement, que je t'avais blessé. Mais, je ne vois pas ce qui a pus te laisser penser que je te voulait du mal. Alors, explique moi.

- Je... ben...

- Oui...?

- Je... tu as enfin... on m'a dit que..

- « On » ? Qui « on » ?

- Aucune importance.. je... pensais que pour toi c'était une aventure d'un soir, un coup comme ça...

- Ce n'était pas le cas pour toi ?

- Je.. ben..non...

- Et bien, pour moi non plus, figure toi. Je t'ai toujours apprécié tu sais. Depuis le drama, et même avant. Tu es toujours timide pendant les émissions, mais quand je te vois pendant les concerts ou quand tu es derrière ta batterie, tu te transforme, et ça me fascine. Ouais voilà, tu me fascine. J'admets qu'hier j'ai peut-être été trop rapide, et tu as compris de travers mes intentions. Mais je t'assure que ce n'étais pas que pour un soir.

- Tu ne dis pas ça parce que Yoko t'a menacé, hein ?

- Menacé ? Je ne dirais pas ça.. disons qu'il m'a appâté.. mais non, je le pense sincèrement.

- He ? Comment ça « appâté » ?

- Ça, tu le sauras plus tard, sourit le Tokio, avant d'embrasser son junior à nouveau. Maintenant, ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ?

Avant que Tacchon n'ai pus prononcer un mot, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur les deux groupes. Les kanjani, tout joyeux, étaient encore plus bruyant qu'à l'accoutumée, tandis que les Tokio riaient sous cape de voir leur chanteur avec son nouveau chéri.

Nagase relâcha son amant pour le laisser rejoindre ses amis, tandis qu'ils retrouvaient les siens. Bien qu'il se regrettait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait qu'avec ses collègues, il en entendrait parler pendant longtemps. Il fallait dire que, pour leur défense, ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un faisait fondre le mur de glace qui semblait entourer le cœur du chanteur. Sans être asocial, il était dur de l'approcher plus qu'amicalement. En fait au sein de l'agence, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il y'avait bien le petit Tegoshi qui arrivait à faire rire Tomoya, mais il n'avait jamais fait apparaître cet air d'amoureux transi sur le visage du Tokio. Tokio qui se renfrogna bien vite en voyant les mines réjouis des membres de son groupe.

De son coté, Tacchon était submergé. Par ses émotions mais par les kanjani aussi. Chacun voulait la version longue avec commentaire du réalisateur.  
Après que Baru ai demandé si ils avaient eu le temps de le faire contre le miroir, que Yasu s'était vite écarté avec un air de dégoût dû dit miroir contre lequel il était installé et que Hina ai fermement ramené Red à l'ordre avec une bonne tape sur la tête, les autres groupes arrivèrent peu à peu, et l'attention des eitos fut détourné, soulageant le pauvre Green. Ryo sauta sur Yamapi dès que celui-ci mit un pied dans la pièce, avant de se faire réprimander par son ancien leader, qui essayait d'être sérieux, lui.

Et dans la confusion générale, personne ne vit le clin d'œil discret que Nagase Tomoya adressa à Okura. Personne ? En tournant la tête après avoir fait son plus beau sourire au Tokio, Tacchon croisa le regard narquois du ranger Black, qui décidément n'avait pas fini de s'amuser ce jour là..


End file.
